Stressed Out
by Ymir Rodriguez
Summary: No es nada facil ser heredera de un gran apellido Maki, Eli y Umi lo saben Un mal summary? No lo se, solo pasen y disfruten de este songfic del trio soldier (Primera vez de lleno en este fandom)


Nombre:

Stressed Out

Personajes:

Nishikino Maki,Sonoda Umi,Ayase Eli

Anime:

Love Live School Idol Project

Canción:

Stressed Out-Twenty One Pilots.

Nishikino Maki se encotraba recostada en su cama mientras leía la nueva letra que Umi había compuesto.

Esperaba la llegada de su padre para pedir permiso y salir con sus amigas y compañeras de su grupo de School Idols, aunque quisiera no tener que hacerlo pues la actitud de su padre al hablarle de su grupo y sus actividades en el era de molestia,ya que el le había dado la autorización a regañadientes de unirse a tal cosa por petición de su esposa.

Mientras seguía en su labor de apreder la nueva canción escucho a su madre tras su puerta

-Maki tu padre a llegado-

"Llegó el momento de hacerlo" se dijo a sí misma

-Ya voy-

Sonoda Umi se encontraba meditando en el dojo de su familia, pero no lo hacía precisamente por entrenar, si no para tranquilizarse antes de que su padre llegará al dojo y comenzarán a discutir por lo mismo de siempre desde hace unos meses...

La decisión de Umi de ser School Idol

Su padre pensaba totalmente en que era una pérdida de tiempo la que se tomaba para las prácticas de baile y de más cosas, decía que el tiempo que perdía en eso debería de usarlo para entrenar y heredar el dojo decentemente, no bailando ridículamente por ahí.

El silencio que reinaba en el lugar fue interrumpido por la voz imponente de su padre en la entrada del dojo

-Llegamos-

-Bienvenidos, Padre necesito hablar con usted-

Con esas palabras Umi sabía que ya no habría marcha atrás.

Ayase Eli se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro en su habitación mientras esperaba que su padre terminará una importante llamada telefónica importante desde Rusia

-Onee-chan tranquilizate-

Su hermana menor Arisa la acompañaba en su espera

-Estoy tranquila, solo que este tipo de peticiones siempre terminan en lo mismo-

Y era verdad pues su padre era un importante hombre de negocios tanto en Japón como en Rusia, y como tal el insistía en que su hija no debía estar bailando y exhibiendose por todo Internet.

-Elichika baja-

Y ahí estaba la voz de su padre indicando que terminó sus asuntos y que era momento de que hablarán.

-Ya voy-

-Suerte Onee-chan-

Bajo las escaleras hacia la oficina que su padre tenía en casa, abrió y miró a su padre el al verla con un movimiento le indicó que se sentará en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-Nada fuera de lo normal, solo un permiso-

-¿Para?-

-Salir con mis amigas-

Su padre quien había estando hablando sin mirarla por fin posó su vista en ella

-Ah...con esas-

-Tienen un nombre padre, y merecen respeto-

Muy bien la campana había sonado, era hora del primer round

-Disculpa, pero yo no creo que merezcan respeto ese grupo de exhibicionistas-

-No son un grupo de exhibicionistas, solo aman cantar, bailar y estar las unas con las otras, además...yo soy parte de esas exhibicionista como las llamas-

-Lo se, y eso es lo que más me molesta-

-Te moleste o no yo ya tome mi decisión, soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hago-

-Pues la actitud y respuesta de hace un momento, me hace pensar que tienes 12 años, sigo preguntándome ¿como te comportaras cuando tomes el control de mis empresas?, ¿saldrás y bailaras cuando olvides una junta?-

-¿Quien dice que quiero heredar tus empresas?-

El rostro del señor Ayase mostró sorpresa y tardó en formular una respuesta

Eli gana el primer round

-¿Y de que vivirás entonces?, ¿Seguirás con lo de las Idols?-

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba, Eli tenía consciente que no era mala Idol, pero tampoco quería serlo profesionalmente

Señor Ayase gana el segundo round

-S-soy buena bailando, podría ser coreografa y……-

-Por favor, necesitarias ser excelente, y saber de danza, no sólo con bailar estrafalariamente conseguirás un buen renombre, y sin un buen renombre, jamás tendrás buenos trabajos, tienes que empezar a pensar en tu futuro, empesar a producir dinero como un adulto, deja de vivir de ilusiones-

"K.O"

-¿Puedo salir o no?-

-Hazlo lo que gustes-

Y así fue como Eli salió de la oficina de su padre

-Bien ¿Qué necesitas hija?-

-Las chicas y yo iremos a un karaoke así que necesito permiso-

-Tu si que te andas sin rodeos-

-Es la mejor manera de obtener lo que quieres-

-Exactamente, me supongo que iras con tus amiguitas las "Idols" ¿cierto?-

-Si, iré con mis AMIGAS-

-Si, si eso……amigas, bien puedes ir, pero de regreso tendrás 5 horas más de entrenamiento-

-¿Qué?, pero si ya cumplí con el entrenamiento del día-

-Si tienes tanta energía como para ir a juguetear con tus amigas tienes la suficiente para entrenar más-

-Colapsare si entrenó tanto-

-Tu abuelo y tío vendrán el próximo fin de semana, quieren ver que tan bien llevarás el dojo-

Eso fue como un balde de agua helada cayendo sobre ella, su abuelo y tío ya la tenían tachada de insolente por ser Idol, así que tendría que esforzarse más en entrenar pues aunque no lo parezca, le importaba lo que piensen de ella

-Bien, Padre-

-Puedes irte-

Maki se dirigía hacia la sala de su casa donde su padre se encontraba descansando

-Padre saldré con mis amigas-

-¿Me estas pidiendo permiso?-

-No, te estoy avisando-

-¿Y con el permiso de quien vas a salir?-

-Con el de mi mamá, ya estoy cansada de discutir contigo cada vez que quiero salir con mis amigas-

-¿A si que te saltas mi autoridad para salir con esas ridículas a dar espectáculos por ahí?-

-No iremos a dar espectáculos iremos a comer y luego a un karaoke-

-Ya veo, te saltas mi autoridad pero necesitas de mi dinero-

-No es solo tuyo, mamá también trabaja-

-Lo se, lo se, tu madre hace un excelente trabajo, ojala te parecieras a ella en ese aspecto-

-No empecemos con lo mismo de siempre, sabes que me voy de aquí-

-¿Cuando entenderás que ya no tienes 5 años?, dentro de menos de dos años estarás estudiando medicina y dentro de unos cuantos más heredaras uno de los mejores hospitales de Japón, ¡debes dejar de compartate como una niña y empezar a pensar en dinero!-

-¡Pues ojala pudiera regresar el tiempo!-

Tres puertas eran cerradas al mismo tiempo, tres pares de audífonos eras colocados a todo volumen en tres pares de oídos tocando la misma canción

Maki

Desearía encontrar nuevos sonidos que nadie haya escuchado

Eli

Me gustaría tener una mejor voz para cantar mejores letras

Maki

Desearía encontrar nuevos acordes en un orden nuevo

Umi

Me gustaría no tener que rimar cada vez que canto

Eli

Me dijeron que cuando creciera, todos mis miedos desaparecerían

Umi

Pero ahora soy inseguro y me preocupa lo que la gente piensa de mi

Umi

Mi nombre es "cara borrosa" y me importa lo que piensas

Maki/Eli/Umi

Mi nombre es "cara borrosa " y me importa lo que piensas

Maki

Ojala pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás

Eli

A los buenos días del pasado

Umi

Cuando nuestra mamá nos cantaba para dormir

Maki/Eli/Umi

Pero ahora estamos ESTRESADOS

Maki

Ojala pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás

Eli

A lo buenos días del pasado

Umi

Cuando nuestra mamá nos cantaba para dormir

Maki/Eli/Umi

Pero ahora estamos ESTRESADOS

Maki

(Estamos estresados)

Eli

Algunas veces un viejo olor me lleva de vuelta a cuando era joven

Maki

¿Como es que nunca soy capaz de identificar de donde esta viniendo?

Umi

Me gustaría hacer una vela de ello si alguna vez lo encuentro

Maki

¿Intentaría venderlo? Nunca lo agotaria probablemente solo vendería una

Eli

Podría ser para mi hermana por que tenemos la misma nariz

Eli

La misma ropa hecha en casa, una piedra es lanzada a un arroyo por el que solíamos vagar

Umi

Pero eso nos recordaría a cuando nada importaba realmente

Maki

Entre créditos estudiantiles que pagar y casas del árbol, escogeriamos la segunda

Maki/Eli/Umi

Mi nombre es "cara borrosa" y me importa lo que pienses

Maki/Eli/Umi

Mi nombre es "cara borrosa" y me importa lo que pienses

Umi

Ojala pudiéramos volver el tiempo

Eli

A los buenos días del pasado

Maki

Cuando mamá nos cantaba para dormir

Maki/Eli/Umi

Pero ahora estamos ESTRESADOS

Umi

Ojala pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás,

Eli

A los buenos días del pasado

Maki

Cuando mamá nos cantaba para dormir

Maki/Eli/Umi

Pero ahora estamos ESTRESADOS

Umi

Solíamos jugar a que éramos otra persona, nos dábamos el uno a otro nombres diferentes

Queríamos contruir un cohete y volar lejos

Eli

Solíamos soñar con el espacio exterior, pero ahora se ríen en nuestro cara diciendo:

Maki

¡¡DESPIERTA NECESITAS HACER DINERO!!

Umi Eli

Solíamos jugar a ser otra persona, nos dábamos el uno al otro nombres diferentes

Umi Maki

Queríamos construir un cohete y volar lejos

Eli Maki

Solíamos soñar con el espacio exterior, pero ahora se ríen en nuestra cara diciendo:

Maki/Eli/Umi

¡¡DESPIERTA NECESITAS HACER DINERO!!

Umi

Ojala pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás

Maki

A los buenos días del pasado

Eli

Cuando mamá nos cantaba para dormir

Maki/Eli/Umi

Pero ahora estamos ESTRESADOS

Umi

Ojala pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás

Maki

A los buenos días del pasado

Eli

Cuando mamá nos cantaba para dormir

Maki/Eli/Umi

Pero ahora estamos ESTRESADOS

Y así mientras la canción daba casi por terminada el trío se encontró cerca del el lugar acordado con sus demás amigas

Solíamos pretender, solíamos pretender, dinero

Solíamos pretender, despierta, necesitas dinero

Solíamos pretender, solíamos pretender, dinero

Solíamos pretender, despierta, necesitas dinero

Como era de esperarse estas tres chicas se entendían perfectamente, pues sus situaciones era casi iguales

Solíamos jugar a que éramos otra persona nos dábamos el uno al otro nombres diferentes

Queríamos construir un cohete y volar lejos

Solíamos soñar con el espacio exterior pero ahora se ríen en nuestra cara dicendo:

¡¡DESPIERTA NECESITAS HACER DINERO!!

Al llegar a él encuentro con sus amigas todas notaron cierto malestar en el trio, a lo que ellas respondieron juntas

-Solo estamos estresadas-

 **Bien espero les haya gustado este pequeño songfic del trio soldier esta es mi primera publicacion de lleno en el fandom de LL! si quieren algun One-Shot , Songfic en especifico pidanlo con un Rw nos vemos en la proxima**

 **Att: Ymir**


End file.
